


Locker Room Fun

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would you expect to have sex with two people at one time... Nor did you expect to let someone else film it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my blog, kurokonobasukeimagines~!
> 
> "Anonymous sent: Can I ask for a Hayama and Nebuya threesome with their new cute female manager? (bonus if another characer is watching/taping it)"

“You’re definitely the only one we’d want to do this with.”

You bite your lip as you try to think about how true the statement is, smiling as Hayama comes up from behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

“Remember how you said you wanted to give us motivation before a big game? Well this is how!”

“Don’t let him intimidate you into doing it.” Nebuya easily picks Hayama up by the back of his jersey, placing him a good distance away from you as the other squirms in his strong teammates grip. “It won’t be good if you don’t want to do it.”

“I-I will. Just… don’t expect much and-” You turn to Mibuchi who has his phone in hand, camera at the ready, “Don’t get any of my bad sides, Mibuchi, I don’t need more to be self-conscious about.”

“Trust me, you have no reason to worry.”

Your anxiety is not quelled, but you try to forget that Mibuchi is even there as you drop to your knees, Hayama and Nebuya standing in front of you; they give each other a quick look, grinning, before dropping their pants and presenting you with prize #1 and prize #2. The minute your mouth opens Hayama pushes himself inside, beating Nebuya in the great race for the warm and tightness, leaving him to have your hand first. It’s difficult to regulate your speed, focusing on the way your tongue swirls around Hayama’s dick while you tug on Nebuya’s, though both are clearly happy with your actions.

Nebuya punches Hayama in the arm and causes him to jerk himself out of your mouth, leaving it wide open for Nebuya to take the next round; he’s thicker than Hayama but also shorter, your difficulties not ending as you force down the need to gag while moving back and forth across his length.

Hayama grows bored of your hand and slides down to start on you while you’re still busy with Nebuya, who’s thoroughly enjoying the tight, warm feeling of being in your mouth, and who can only imagine how great it’d feel to finally be inside of you. Nebuya’s hand threads through your hair and rests on the back of your head, helping you set a quicker speed as he grows closer to the edge, while his energetic teammate’s focus has landed entirely on your breasts.

You feel the breeze and let out a little hum of surprise, much to Nebuya’s delight, as Hayama unhooks your bra and leaves your breasts free. His mouth becomes attached to one of your nipples while his hand massages the other one, tongue swirling around the sensitive nub and occasionally tugging on it with his teeth as he tries to get your attention back to him. Nebuya will not be upstaged, however, his hips jolting forward as he pulls out of your mouth at the last second and comes on your face. Your eyes squeeze shut and you’re afraid to open them in case you get any in your eye, but Nebuya has a towel at the ready (it is a locker room after all) and wipes your face dry while giving you a shit-eating grin.

“Always wanted to try that.”

“Warning would be nice!” But you can’t stay mad long as Hayama’s attack on your chest continues, only stopping when Nebuya pats his shoulder.

Hayama’s eyes light up and you’re almost worried for what might happen next, but don’t have time to think on it as Nebuya lifts you into a standing position. He turns so your back is to him, pressing his chest against you as his hands go to your chest, taking over Hayama’s job of massaging them. Hayama moves down lower, tugging off your skirt and grinning at the panties that you had on; he was tempted to make a comment but his desire outweighed his need to be funny, finger running along your slit.

You let out a happy cry as your hips jolt forward, as he quickly replaces his finger with his tongue, keeping your underwear on so that you don’t feel the full effect quite yet. When he does move your panties to the side, you’re not ready for the pleasure that comes, eyes squeezing shut as Hayama’s tongue enters you, running along your lower lips and brushing against your clit briefly before he goes back to teasing.

You turn to look up at Nebuya whose actions have stopped, reaching up to grab his head and pull him down to your level; he’s surprised at first but grins as he can tell you want your mouth to be busy, too, leaning down to press his lips against yours. His tongue quickly invades your mouth and you let out a satisfied moan, back arching as Hayama begins to focus on your clit; he glares up at Nebuya jealously, upset that he had taken all of your attention and determined to get it back from him. His mouth works quick and hard as he begins to harshly suck on your clit, his two fingers entering you while you’re being overwhelmed with pleasure to further prepare you for later. With his head buried between your thighs, your hand grabbing and tugging at his hair while Nebuya busies your lips, your hand reaching back to hold him down in place, Mibuchi can see that all your inhibitions are flying out the window and you’re letting yourself enjoy the pleasure the two boys are doling out.

You clench around Hayama’s fingers as you feel your orgasm hit, moaning into Nebuya’s mouth and gripping Hayama’s hair harder, tugging it back roughly as his tongue continues to lap at your lower region to the point of overstimulation. He licks his lips as he looks up at you, flashing a grin as Nebuya releases you from his grip. You nearly stumble due to your legs feeling weaker than you thought but they both hold a hand to your back and let you sit on the bench to recuperate while they argue over what was going to happen next.

“I’m going to be inside of her next!”

“You were just inside of her, I’m next.”

“My tongue was, and plus, you already came! I didn’t even get a chance and I made her come, too!”

“The strongest should-”

“Wrong!”

“Why don’t you just rock, paper, scissors over it?” Mibuchi tries to get it moving along before you end up passing out on the bench, seeing your eyes begin to droop due to the unusual amount of physical energy your body was being put through. They proceed to play the game he’s suggested, ending in a tie at first until Hayama successfully predicts Nebuya’s continuous use of rock, slapping his fist down with the paper he had signaled and rushing over to you.

“Are you ready!?”

“Ready…” You send him a reassuring smile. “How are we gonna…?”

He looks around and finally decides on the bench, balancing himself on a place further down and pumping himself a few times before pointing at his erection.

“Don’t forget protection!” Mibuchi tosses the condom at Hayama’s face, who mumbles something under his breath but begrudgingly puts it on to remain on the safe side.

You crawl over to him, leaning down to kiss the tip of his erection before cautiously positioning yourself on top of him. You slide down slowly and still can’t fit him inside of you yet, which he doesn’t try to rush, working with the room you’d given him and beginning to set a steady pace despite his own clear excitement. Nebuya doesn’t want to wait around forever so he’d get his fun in while he could, purposely making you bounce to see the way your breasts would bounce. He becomes mesmerized by them and gets rougher, Nebuya moving in from the side and pumping along his shaft as he tries to remain patient waiting for his turn.

“H-Hayama!” Your back arches as he enters you completely, which proves to be too much for him as he abruptly sits up and pulls you against him. You’re surprised by the sudden contact but don’t stop your movements, knowing it’d feel even better if you helped him to ride out his orgasm; he’s barely finished, heavily panting and fighting off the urge kiss you before Nebuya grabs your waist and pulls you off of him.

“My turn…” He growls out dangerously, sitting on the bench in an upright position and having you sit on his lap. He rubs against your entrance with his length a few times, just to see your squirm and enjoying the moment as you were still sensitive from before; he slides the condom on that he had grabbed from Mibuchi earlier, glancing up to meet your eyes before he carefully slides you onto his length.

You immediately wrap your arms around his middle, though he’s too large for your hands to fully meet, burying your face in his muscles as he begins to buck his hips. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of your ass, occasionally spanking you and leaving a red mark if your pace began to waver. You work with him to set one that’s pleasuring for the both of you, still trying to cover your moans in his chest but finding that you’re being pried away from him. Hayama grins from behind you, his dick still hard; it only takes some prodding before your mouth opens and you let him inside of you, the two having trouble setting their paces around each other before they can get it right.

Nebuya feels himself getting closer and his hand slides down to rub at your clit, Hayama focusing on your breasts as you continue to suck and please him to the best of your ability. You feel like your vision may be going blurry due to the overwhelming amount of attention your body is getting, and Mibuchi zooms in on your face as you let out a happy cry and finally get the release that had been building up. The tightness increases tenfold and proves to be too much for Nebuya, who grunts as he comes and throws back his head, Hayama focusing hard on your mouth and finishing a matter of seconds after Nebuya.

He pulls out as you swallow, laughing as he sees you begin to pant, your energy almost completely drained. Nebuya pulls out and disposes of his condom, stretching his body as you lay down on the bench and try to come to terms with what had just happened. It had certainly been fun, and they hadn’t been manhandling you in ways that you didn’t want… This was something that you wouldn’t mind happening again.

“You need to get cleaned up!” Hayama helps you sit up. “Come on, let’s hit the showers together!”

“We won’t do anything else to you… Unless you want us to.”

“She’s had enough for one day, as you can see.” Mibuchi sighs as he closes his phone, the video having appropriately finished once Nebuya had pulled out of you. “Be gentle with her, you two!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nebuya waves in Mibuchi’s general direction before he picks you up in his arms, he and Hayama traveling with you to the showers to get you cleaned up.

A hot threesome with the other two participants doting over you while their teammate recorded it all for personal purposes?

There was never a bland day in Rakuzan, of that you were certain.


End file.
